


Game Day

by Outerbluefox



Series: Modern Mundane AU [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Characters, Casual, Characters play D&D, Crossover, D&D, F/F, LGBTQ Characters, Lesbian Characters, Snacks & Snack Food, dnd, references to stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: Bubbline join Korrasami, Pharmercy and Emilena for a game of D&DI had no idea how to continue this, then the Adventure Time finale happened and I was watching something DnD related, probably Puffin Forest, I think, then this.





	Game Day

Lena and Emily are around for a couple of weeks, the gang continues on with their time together. 

Among seeing the sites and visiting the restaurants, the gang is in the home of Korra and Asami preparing to partake in a game of DnD, none of them have much experience with the game beyond the basic concepts. There is however 2 more people who do, they're on their way.

Everyone is in the living room save for Fareeha, Korra and Lena, Angela is organizing the small center table cornering two couches.

"I'm not playing a healer!" Angela exclaims, "I'm a doctor during the day I don't need to be one in a game, so don't come to me if you need healing."

"That's okay," Asami responds "that's what the game is for, pure escapist fantasy."

Emily is lounging about watching a show with two women on screen, a redheaded cop and a woman with long black hair and a handgun with a barrel just as long, "Can I be a sherif? Or does it have to be strictly sword fighters and magic?"

Asami looks at Emily with reassurance "The only limit is your imagination, it's basically telling a story through ad living and dice rolls" 

Korra looks both surprised and impressed, "That's a much easier explanation than I've ever heard, why don't more people use that?"

"I don't know, I do see people try to compare it to board games which makes sense but it's still very different."

"Huh, have you played this before?" Emily asks Asami.

"Just twice before with our friends, the same ones who're on their way." 

"Who're are these friends of--"

Fareeha comes in and jumps into another couch, taking Angela with her.  
"Far! Hahah!" Angela is given a kiss on the neck and cheek. "Who're these friends of yours? Angela said while recovering from her own giggles.

"Our friends are Bonnie and Marceline," Asami said, "'certified experts on crafting adventures for all to enjoy'." She says as if she's quoting them and imitating how they said it.

"Are they another couple?" Fareeha asks still holding on to Angela.

Asami pauses for a second, "No but they're really good friends and they're definitely not straight if that's what you're curious about." 

"Making more queer friends makes Fareeha a happy eagle!" Angela says very playfully. 

Emily giggles, agreeing without actually saying anything.

The front door opens with Korra, Lena and two others following, Korra and Lena are holding some bags filled with snacks and drinks.

The two other women entering, one with long black hair going down to her knees, torn jeans and plaid shirt. Next to her, with almost as long pink hair, a casual dress, thin round glasses and she's holding a duffle bag. 

They're both greeted warmly by everyone, "Hi, I'm Bonnibel, or Bonnie if you like... Oooor Bubblegum, because people say my hair is so pink."

"I was about to say, your hair is so pretty!" Emily said.

"Hehe thanks!"

"Hey I'm Marceline, guess you can call me Marcy if you like." Marceline chuckles.

"Marcy, hmm, that sounds lovely!" Angela said. "I'll go with that."

Everyone else is introduced.

"It'll take a bit to set the game up, you mind talking while I Prepare?" Bubblegum asks.

"Go right ahead." Asami said, "So what have you two been up to?"

"W-what?" Marceline's eyes widen.

"Huh?" Asami looks confused.

"Huh? Oh individually, right, that." Marceline has her arm behind her head looking a little embarrassed.

Asami is confused.

"Everything's been good," Marceline says, "My music has been doing great to."

"You're a singer?" Fareeha asked.

Marceline nods "Pretty good with a guitar to."

"Nice! Really? I play to!" Fareeha says, to which Angela responds with just a light smirk, "well, mostly air guitar." Fareeha says with an embarrassed smile.

"Maybe you can show me what you can do with a guitar." Marceline puts her hand on Bonnie's shoulder "As for this girl, she makes all manner of sweets and adventures." 

"Sweets huh?" Lena pulls out a handful of varri cakes from the shopping bags.

Emily reaches out, "Hand some of those over before you eat them all luv." Lena giggles "Don't worry, theres plenty to go around!" 

"What do you mean adventures?" Angela asks, "I'm a writer, I've written quite a bit for years and have recently branched out to these tabletop games." She reaches into her duffle bag and brings out a container filled with very colorful looking cupcakes. "I have this to!"

Everyone partake in the vivid cupcakes, "Mmm! These are so good!" Fareeha says, Korra nods in approval "I love when she brings her treats." Emily is filled with joy as she bites into them, "They're so fluffy!" 

Bubblegum finishes setting up the game and hands out a bunch of character sheets to everyone and explains how to fill them out. After some time everyone is finished. She clarifies that they're playing fast and loose with the game, "It's called a beer and pretzels game, though it's more like beer and cake for us."

Korra is a human monk trained in the way of the four elements, she was a bit discouraged to hear it was riddled with heavy point management but Bubblegum told her not to worry, "We can just ignore the parts that feel too restrictive." 

Asami is a dark elf healer with a dog the size of an elephant and quite agile. "Your including Naga? Isn't that sweet girl?" Korra asks Naga, who just stares with the duck head-long body-bear head toy that found its way to her the morning after the gangs first drunken night out, in her mouth.

Fareeha is a dwarf mechanic with black dreads, goggles, a self made jet pack and explosives to launch in the air.

Angela is a grizzled male gnome barbarian wielding a massive hammer-saw the hammer and saw parts are not at each end like Naga's duck head-long body-bear head toy.

Lena is a half elf Horizon Walker, a ranger class that allows for teleporting and speed, her own adage is having force pushing powers, with the idea of using super speed and a blast of energy to launch baddies far far away.

Emily is a human gunslinger ex-sherif, who retired early after teaching everyone in her town to defend themselves. She has a steampunk styled pistol with a what looks like a mermaid keychain

Marceline is a bard bloodhunter lycan bat. She enjoys video games, cuddling kittens, watching Ally Hills, and is scared to get invested in gay Netflix shows that aren't Queer Eye or Orange is the New Black for fear that it will just get canceled after 1 or 2 seasons. "Projecting? Nah."

"Umm" Fareeha looks confused, "isn't this suppose to take place in a mid evil setting?" Marceline shrugs it off, "part of the fun is learning not to go strictly by the rules all the time. Took Bonnibel a lot of convincing to not take it so seriously." Bonnibel very quickly stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, then can my jet pack be more high tech?" Fareeha asks. "Okay!" Bubblegum responds.

As the game goes on, it takes a while for everyone to realize they all somehow forgot to name their characters, they brush it off and just use their own names.

The party flirts with their respective real life significant other, gets into more bar fights than actual quests, get drunk in-game as well as outside of the game, except for in-game Fareeha, because of the jet pack, out of game Fareeha is a very giggly drunk.

Bubblegum finally decides to get the party on a quest, who are very poorly ambushed by a group of bandits who were hiding outside and in front of a bush, next to an empty road in an open field with plenty of trees around. This is due to some misplaced figures and a nat 1.  
She goes with the flow, "Psst, are they looking at us?" She says as one of the thugs described as a soft looking brute, and as another slim cocky bandit, "Wait... I told you we should've held our breaths! Now they can see us!" "Wait" now as an a bandit with weirdly shaped hair that ignores physics, "Maybe if we hold still,they won't see us" 

There's 10 bandits in total. They are all hiding in front of the bush, huddled together.

Korra starts "I look at everyone else." Lena shrugs, Fareeha says "you want me to start throwing my bombs?" 

Bubblegum continues as the bandits, first as the soft brute, "Psst I don't think they see us, we're safe!" 

"Wooh! That was scary!" Said the slim bandit.

"Soooo... Do we go for the kill?" The odd haired bandit asked.

Lena leans forward hand hitting the table, "okay I'm gonna dash around, build up speed and force blast Em!" She rolls a nat 20. 

Everyone shouts a loud "Yeah!" 

Bubblegum describes how Lena dashes around heads to the pile of bandits and lunges her arms forward, "hey what's she running around lik--" she launches them all into the sky and they disappear into the horizon making a pinging star or 10.

Lena raises her arms in the air, "Woooooooo!!!" Everyone else is either clapping or giving praise.

Marceline decides to sing her praise "In honor of... whatever that was I feel compelled to sing about this..."  
"Look at this tiny lesbian" everyone starts to laugh "running around like..." She has a drunken pause, "Dumb little puppy, the drinker- uh- the drunker I get the smaller she looks, just like the baddies she launched." 

Marceline sighs "Whew, not use to singing while drunk." 

"Oh drunk singing is the best Marcy." Angela says.

The party reaches a cave with a massive troll with a massive pile of treasure.

With intensity, Angela dashes towards it with her hammer-saw "I smash is knees with my hammer-saw!" She rolls a 2, 

Bubblegum narrates "The troll hears the shouting of a tiny angry man swinging a giant hammer-saw in a total 360 and slipping to the ground."

Fareeha attempts to fly in the air and toss her bombs "come on do it!" She rolls a 12. 

Bubblegum describes, "it swats at you which messes with your aim a bit but you drop 4 explosives on it and 2 of them directly hits it." 

Korra gets a 17 and manipulates the earth in the cave to strike at the troll's knee, it's now prone but it swats Angela who's still on the ground, sliding her angry gnome across the ground.

Asami riding Naga dashes across to help Angela recover, she picks her up and Angela is also riding on Naga.

Marceline describes her action to inspire Emily, "I direct myself to Emily and play some sick riffs giving her bonus power!" "The power of metal fuels me!" Emily shouted. She then turns herself into a giant werebat attempting to claw at the trolls eyes, she rolls a 13, blinding one of it's eyes.

"Whoa, Marcy go!" Angela said.

"It's now covering its eye and attempts to grab at you." Bubblegum says while rolling her die. "Yep the Troll grabs you by the neck and chock slams you to the ground!" 

"Question." Emily said, "Is this a male troll or a female troll?"  
Bubblegum stops for a second wondering what Emily is going to do and flips a coin "Male" she says.  
Emily nods, silently rolls her dice, smiles and says, "I take my pistol..." Everyone looks at her, "And I shoot it in the crotch." There's a collective "ohhh..." and laughter In response, "I'm using my boost from Marceline's song to power up my shot." She rolls again and smiles.

Bubblegum attempts to have the troll resist the shot but fails,"It roars in pain from your shot, and falls on its stomach creating a sockwave of dust, as it clears, you see it, unconscious."

Lena looks to Angela and Asami, so your both riding Naga if you dash towards the troll we can both buff Angela and take it out.

"Yeah okay!" Asami says "I cast a spell that strengthens Angela and heal her, um, him?" 

Angela prepares herself, "Riding Naga I ready myself to jump." 

Lena chimes in, "I haste to Naga warp into the air," 

Now Angela, "Hammer-saw at the ready, I leap off and slam my hammer-saw down the trolls head!" 

Lena follow suit, "as she swings, I shoot a force blast at the back of her hammer-saw as it reaches down to strike the troll! 

"Hmm.." Bubblegum ponders, "all three of you roll a 25 or higher together." 

Lena rolls a 10, and Asami a 14, and Angela a 1, "Alright!" "Yes!" "We did it!" They each yelled respectively.

Bubblegum describes the finishing blow, "With an added boost from Asami and Lena, you strike down at the troll's head you squish it like a water ballon! The troll is no more." 

All the players cheer their victory. Simultaneously Korra and Lena grab 2 handfuls of varri cakes and other sealed sweets, tossing them in the air like confetti.

Everyone is now watching a series of videos for Marceline and Fareeha to start playing to the music both playing air guitar.

Angela is cuddling with Naga while Emily is taking a picture of them with Lena resting her head on the great pyrenees.

Bubblegum, for whatever reason, probably alcohol, has started juggling whatever still sealed sweats there are and whinnying like a horse and saying "James Baxter" if she drops them It was then Korra or Asami's turn.

It's gotten dark out now, everyone is watching a movie together relaxed and restful there's cuddling to.  
From the corner of Asami's eyes she seems to notice Bonnie and Marceline holding hands locking their fingers together. Asami sees Bonnibel give Marceline a kiss on the cheek who responds with a kiss on the lips they then lean their heads on each other.

Marceline and Bonnibel use to date, then has a falling out long before meeting either Korra or Asami. Just a few years ago they managed to reconcile and became inseparable as friends.

Whatever has happened in recent time, recalling how Marceline was acting strangely earlier today, Asami decided to not pry and let them bring this up on their own, so she goes back and snuggles closer to Korra, continue watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I never played DnD or have that much knowledge just watch the shows of other people playing them, and no math for me! 
> 
> I'm sure I need editing but... You know... Me kinda lazy  
> Is there a way to save a work without posting?


End file.
